


Mouths of Babes

by VampireBait



Category: Dice Camera Action
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Simon asks Paultin why he and Evelyn aren’t together and Paultin is drunk enough to answer honestly





	Mouths of Babes

Simon sat in his new pyjamas his big blue eyes open and disarming as he waited expectantly for Paultin’s answer.

It was late, and Paultin was drunk which was why it took him a while to process the words coming out of his son’s mouth.

“Excuse me?” He managed at last.

“You love Evelyn, and you know she loves you, so why don’t you tell her so you can be together?” The voice and the body were still strange but Simon still cocked his head to one side like he had when he’d been a puppet. It was cute and Paultin knew Simon knew it. 

He picked up his wineskin and took a long fortifying swallow. “Look son, it’s not all as simple as happy ever after you know?” Another long swallow then he corked the skin and set it back down within easy reach. “Ok, I’m drunk enough for this kinda talk now.” 

“So, why?”

“You’ve been around us a good long while, over two timelines infact. You’ve seen what I’ve seen and you know about my past, my parents, my wife. Losing people hurts bud. It hurts real bad and this” he held up the wineskin. “This is how i stop it hurting as much.”  
“You’re right, Evelyn is in love with me. At least she was I might have put her off recently but I’ve heard her admit that she did a couple of times so...”  
He trailed off swallowing against a lump in his throat as Simon’s big questioning eyes fixed on him. 

Clearing his throat he took another quick swig of wine and continued.

“I...love, Evelyn.” He shivered as he said it aloud for the first time, dread settling cold in his stomach. “You know that. But, everyone I love dies. She’s died four times without me even admitting I love her! That’s the thing bud, it makes no sense but in my head if I keep my distance. If I don’t say it and if I can somehow trick the multiverse in believing that I am not in love with her-“ his voice caught in his throat “-maybe, that will stop her from dying again.”

Simon looked confused “I don’t think it’s working then Papa Paultin.”

Paultysmiled ruefully at that. “Smart boy, and here’s where the keeping my distance comes in. When you love someone Simon, and you start a relationship, they become the whole world to you. And it’s wonderful and it’s going so well...can you imagine if you felt like that and then you had to watch that person, your whole world, die infront of you?”

He paused to swipe at a tear before the boy saw it.

“Evelyn dies alot Simon. We’re all happy here and she’s not died in a while so I’m pretty sure number 5 will be any day now and I’ll be there to watch without being able to do a damn thing to stop it. And it’ll be her. Human and soft and breakable. Not pieces of some robot body or broken bits of a stone statue. Her, and their will be blood and she’ll feel it all, and you know what? Let’s throw some icing on that cake and say i will have heard her screaming.”

He took a shaky breath. “That-that’s what I’m preparing myself for. That’s what I drink to forget. Cuz you know what bud? It’s probably gona happen soon...”

Simon stared back at him, his expression unreadable.

Paultin shook his head and grabbed for the near empty wineskin.

“At least she didn’t feel the last four times.”

“What do you mean.” Simon asked.

Paultin drained the wineskin and turned to his son. He held up his hand with one finger “turned into sunlight like falling asleep.” He raised a second finger “unconscious as a construct, didn’t feel a thing.” He counted off the deaths of Evelyn swaying as he did so, the wine making it hard to keep steady. “Torn apart by a tentacle monster, construct, couldn’t feel it. Finally put to sleep then turned to stone and shattered. She’s never felt her deaths.” 

Simon thought for a moment, then said “She felt one.”

“What?”

He sat up straighter “When we were dead and she killed the Soulmonger.”

Paultin felt his heart stop a moment in his chest and had to remind himself to breathe.

“Y-you saw that? Wait how do you remember that?”

“I don’t remember where i was after that but-“ the little boy tilted his head again thoughtfully “I remember i was standing on this platform and she was being picked up by this weird tentacle thing that was taking her into the Soulmonger to be eaten.” 

The wine churned dangerously in Paultin’s stomach as Simon continued talking, his tone light like he was telling Paultin what the weather had been like today.

“When she was inside everyone there heard her screaming it was so loud. Then light started to breakthrough the soulmonger. She’d turned into a sun and burned him up from the inside. That’s all I remember. But yeah she felt that one and it must have hurt alot cuz of how much she screamed. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t remember.”

Paultin sat in shock for a moment before pitching over the side of the bed and vomiting messily into the the bedpan.


End file.
